


"Can I take a picture of you like this?"

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter one: fluff, Drabble, M/M, Promnis Week, chapter two: spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Day one of Promnis week, just some little descriptions of times Prompto wanted to take a picture of Iggy





	1. Sweet

Prompto caught Ignis at the park, somewhere he had never seen him before. Seated on a blanket, his shoes removed and sat on the grass beside him, it was a position he never thought he'd find the advisor in. 

"Hey, Iggy."

He looked up from his book, the eighteen year old advisor's eyes meeting his sixteen year old acquaintance's gaze. 

"Hello, Prompto. What brings you out here?" 

The blonde held his camera up with a grin. 

"Takin' pictures." 

"Mmn, I remember Noct saying it was a hobby of yours."

"Whatcha up to?" 

"Ah, just reading a bit. Enjoying the blessed weather." 

It was strangely warm that day. Prompto had shucked his coat, and tied it around his waist. Ignis was more than comfortable in his long sleeved shirt, and vest. 

Prompto pursed his lips, and looked around; trying to consider an excuse, and finding none. Ignis looked adorable under the shade, sunlight filtering through the tree he was seated by. 

"Would you like to join me, Prompto?" 

"Uh! I-I wouldn't want to bother you, sorry! I didn't mean to look like a creeper just standing here, I just...the composition is really nice! The sunlight makes your hair look a little lighter, and really brings out the green in your eyes. Um."

Prompto raised a hand to awkwardly scratch the back of his head. He glanced around, before holding his camera up. 

"Can I take a picture of you like this?"


	2. Spicy

Prompto looked over his handiwork. 

Ignis Scientia lay prone on the bed, his abdomen raising and falling with his breaths. Thin, red ropes ran down the expanse of his body in a harness made of intricate knots. 

His arms were held taut to his sides, the ropes woven into the framework harness. His long legs were doubled over and bound onto themselves, ropes tied carefully around his ankles and thighs, to expose his ass to Prompto. The flared base of the purple dildo still inside of him, vibrating no longer, but still obscuring his hole from view. 

Ignis' hair was crestfallen from sweat, and him tossing in pleasure. His eyes opened, glazed over from the second delayed orgasm causing him to feel close to blacking out. He tried to speak, though the small, red ball gag Prompto had placed into his mouth prevented it. 

A trickle of saliva escaped from the side of Ignis' mouth, his plush lips otherwise sealed around the gag.

"You look so good, Iggy..." 

Prompto leaned, and placed a kiss to Ignis' calf. He thumbed away the errant saliva, and sat back to look him over again.

"H-hey...can I take a picture of you like this?"


End file.
